Perfect Valentine's Day Night
by GothBlue
Summary: One-shot for the special holiday coming up on the fourteenth. Minor, yet sucky smut. SEMI OFFICIAL ONE SHOT DAY 2013 :)


**Disclaimer: I only own Lori, I do not own Big Time Rush. :)**

**PS: This is my second sort of smut, so...yeah. Another sucky one, cut me some slack, all right?! Blah! xD lol.**

Perfect Valentine's Day Night

"Lori, I'm home!"

Carlos came in from work when he look up and saw his girlfriend was sitting on the couch, reading a book when she sat up. He saw her pretty greeting smile.

"Hi, baby, how was work at the studio?" The latino went up to her as he lies down onto his side and has his head on his girl's lap when he feels her soft hands brushing his cheek and hair.

"Tired." He said when he look up and met Lori's pretty light green eyes. "I'm sorry I couldn't get out early for Valentine's Day." Lori smiles softly at her boyfriend.

"It's okay, babe, I'm just happy that you're home safe and sound." She gave him a kiss on his cute lips.

"You're the best." She heard him mumured during the kiss. An idea hits her when she lets go, hearing Carlos whimper. "Why you let go?"

"There's something I wanna surprise you, but I need you to wait here till I call you." Carlos gets off, watch Lori heading to the bedroom.

"What are you going to do?" Lori came back and gave her boyfriend a long, passionate kiss, hearing him moan when he wraps his arms around her petite waist, hearing her giggling when he pulled her down to him. "Stay with me."

"I know how much you want me to stay, but this is a very special Valentine's surprise." Carlos felt Lori's lips onto his neck, found the spot when she heard him moan while he trail his hands to his girl's butt and cups them, hearing Lori squeal and giggling. "Baby, easy." She look up at his cute and adorable face.

"I promise you, it won't be long. You are going to love it, believe me." Then, she leans into his ear. "It'll make your manhood so erupt with erection like crazy." Carlos felt blushing like crazy when Lori wink at him, then headed to the bedroom. He already feel his manhood tighten what Lori have told him few seconds ago.

_Damn it, Lor, what are you doing in the bedroom? _He thought, then he began to fantasize how his girlfriend would look _so _good in-

"Baby, would you come here?" He heard his girl when he got up and head over to his share bedroom.

Once he got there, he saw the light was dim with scented candles on the two nightstands and the dresser, music playing on the stereo and his eyes got a into a little surprise when he saw the bed filled with pink and white rose petals, shaped as a heart and there was a pink rose in the middle of it.

He look around for his girl. "Nena, where are you?"

"I'll come out if you change _only _in your pajama bottoms. The ones I like, it's underneath your pillow." Carlos heard Lori when he heard her voice in the master's bathroom. "And don't even think about coming in here!"

_Damn it! She knows me too well. _Carlos thought with a goofy grin on his face as he began to take off his clothes, then went to get his bottoms from his pillow. Once he had them on, he went ahead sat down on his side of his bed when he shivers a little since he has no shirt on.

"Are you good?" He heard Lori.

"Yep!" The latino shouted. "Would you come out of hiding now? I wanna see your beautiful face." He heard his girl giggling when he heard the door opened and he could've sworn his jaw drop onto the beige carpet.

Lori is leaning against the doorframe, wearing a really sexy purple little dress sheer lingerie that has an opening in the middle, showing off her tone bare waist. Her now long, dark brown hair is filled with waves and loose onto her shoulders. Carlos couldn't help himself, but feeling hard down there and couldn't look away from Lori's natural beauty and her beautiful green eyes.

"What do you think?" She asked him when she model the lingerie. Carlos made his way over to his girl as his eyes gaze over her body. He knew she has curves, which it made her look more sexy. "I don't look bad, do I?" He chuckles when he wraps his arms around his girl, pulling her closer to him, hearing her giggling.

"Te vez hermosa, mi amor." Lori felt his lips onto her neck, filling with soft kisses until he found the spot when she let out a soft moan. "I can't wait to take this off of you. You look so incredibly sexy." She felt blushing how low and sexy her boyfriend's voice gotten in her ear.

"Carlos." Carlos heard his name calling when he look into Lori's eyes, feeling her soft hands onto his bare chest, massaging when he brushes his lips over his girl's. "Make love to me, please, you have no idea how much I wanted you."

"You don't have to tell me twice." All of the sudden, Lori is on her back on the bed, being attacked by Carlos' lips onto hers when she didn't realize she was lying on the rose.

"OW!"

"What, what's wrong?" Carlos got worried when Lori sat up a little and pull out the rose from behind.

"The thorns jabbed me." The latino felt relief, hearing his girl giggling.

"You goofball." Carlos chuckles when his lips landed on Lori's, making the kiss deeper when Lori felt her boyfriend's hand onto her bare stomach, then he slid a finger into her panty, which he can feel the damp. He chuckles. "Someone is already wet."

"Only for you since I can see your manhood tighten from the moment you saw me." Lori giggled, hearing her boyfriend growled of desperation.

"You're going to be a death of me, everything I hear, everything I seen, everything about you make me wild, Lori." The two kissed again when Carlos insert his finger inside Lori's wall, hearing her whimpering.

"Don't tease me, Carlos." She murmured. "Just, please, please, I need you inside of me." She whimpers again when she felt her boyfriend's hand massage her womanhood.

"Not yet, mi amor, I need to make sure that you're ready." Carlos softly smile at his girl when he cups her cheek and met her beautiful eyes. Lori let out a small sigh.

"I am ready, baby," She turns over as she got on top of her boyfriend, then brushes her lips over his. "if you don't give me what I want, then I'm gonna make you suffer." Carlos gasped a little when he felt his manhood being rubbed with Lori's hand.

"Damn, Lor, since when you get like this?" He asked, making Lori smirked at him.

"Since our first time during New Year's, so I want to make this night very special." The latino smiles at his girl when he gave her a sweet peck on her soft lips.

"You do realize I love you, right?" Lori nodded her head when she brush his hair back.

"I love you, too." She began to trail her kisses from his lips to his neck, then to his chest when Carlos lied down onto his pillow, feeling Lori's lips when she came back on to his.

Her lips went back kissing on his chest, then she notice his right nipple erect, so she went ahead gave kisses there, then flick her tongue on it until...

"Whoa!" Lori was on her back and heard something rip. It was her panty when Carlos ripped it off of her and Lori can see the lust that darken in his cute, yet sexy brown eyes.

"You shouldn't have done that, Lori, you're lucky that you're ready." He growled when he attack his girl's lips once again, slowly went into her when he had his bottoms and boxer off. Lori wraps her arms around her boyfriend's neck, feeling him teasing her.

"Mm, Carlos, just go for it, I want you, so bad." Her lips met his when she felt him went all the way inside, hearing herself moan, feeling her boyfriend's lips trailing down to her neck while he's moving. Lori whimpered when she let out a moan and Carlos just leans his head against his girl's right bare-shoulder as he kept moving nice, easy and slowly.

"Ohh, babe." Carlos look down at her, brushes her hair back as he started to pick up the speed. "Mm, Carlos..."

"You okay?" He asked in a little concern and Lori grins up at him when she cups his cheek.

"Yeah, just feeling it com-mm." He feel it, too, so he went ahead pull Lori into a sitting position like last time to help her release.

"Let it go, baby, you'll be-mm, you'll be okay." The two kissed and then, Carlos planted his lips back onto her neck again when he heard cry out, meaning she's release.

The two panted a little when Lori flops back onto her pillow and Carlos flops on his side of the bed. He grabs couple of rose petals and drops them onto his girl's belly as he began to blow it, letting fly around, hearing Lori giggling for being ticklish.

"This turns out to be perfect night, baby." Carlos said when he gave Lori a kiss on her forehead, then pulls her into his arms as the two cuddle up since they're both sort of naked underneath the sheet. (Carlos is completely nude.)

"I'm glad you liked it." Lori look into her latino beloved's eyes and filled with love and happiness in them when he gave her another kiss on her forehead, then on her soft lips. "Maybe next year, I'll be doing the work since you took over." She saw the smirk on his cute face.

"Why not we do it again, right now?" After that being said, they did it again. Underneath the sheets of petals.

**Crap! I hate the title and I hate this whole thing how it came out. -.-'.**

**What do you guys think? :?**

**GB :)**


End file.
